


Not Enough

by exbex



Category: Californication, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Not Enough

It was horrid fascination that made him watch Lew kneel, bend, and inhale. He had no explanation for what he was doing now, pushing against Lew, taking Lew's tongue into his own mouth. He clutched him, then ran a surprisingly steady hand up Lew's back and into his hair. Lew pulled back and looked at him.

There it was. That wicked grin, and he can imagine someone who could pass for younger version of Lew, hair standing up on end, clean-shaven, that same daring look in his eyes.

But in Fraser's memory, everything is different. In his memory, the eyes are clear, the touches meaningful. This is all wrong. He silently puts his clothes on afterward, not looking at Lew, but feeling his impassive stare. And as he leaves he hears a derisive, no, a sympathetic, of all things, murmur. He leaves and closes the door behind him, walking out onto the street, struggling to keep the sorrow from pouring out flowing into the gutters.


End file.
